20th century Boy
by Hairy Powder
Summary: AU Au fin fond de la ville, dans un coin paumé, un bar. Amateur de chair fraiche, de sexe pur et dur, de sentations, approchez. Pour trois fois rien, vous ne regretterez pas le spectacle...


**20th century Boy**

****

****

**Author:** Brvd

**Genre: **

**Pairing: **

**Disclaiming: **rien à moi, tout a l'auteur.…

**Summary: **un bar à putes: le 20th century. Des rencontres, des amours, de la drogue et du rock n' roll, lol!

**Betalectrice : **ma chibigoku (version 2002 ) que j'adore !

4 heures du matin, la petite chambre miteuse était éclairée faiblement par les lumières de la ville qui filtraient par les persiennes trouées. Dans le lit, 2 corps, enroulés dans les draps souillés. Une masse de cheveux châtains, abîmés par les fréquentes décolorations et l'air vicié de la ville, semble immobile. De près, la maigre poitrine aux côtes saillantes, à s'en percer la peau, se soulève doucement. Une respiration faible, fatiguée, secouée de temps en temps par une quinte de toux douloureuse. A ses côtés, un garçon. jeune, peut être 16 ans, à tout casser. Il vient d'allumer une cigarette, et l'odeur du tabac mentholé se répand dans la pièce, tandis que le regard du garçon se perd dans la contemplation de la fumée. Il fume à s'en déchirer les poumons, les encrasser au possible, et la nicotine qui s'infiltre lentement dans son sang détend ses muscles, le laissant échapper un petit soupir. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux noirs, coupés court, très court. Ses yeux sont bordés de rouge, ses beaux yeux émeraude que les clients du bar aiment tant. Des yeux magnifiques, des joyaux enfermés dans un écrin de cils noirs. Des yeux aux pupilles dilatées, rêveurs, toujours ailleurs. Pour ne pas regarder la réalité. Pour ne pas sentir ces mains sur lui, ces corps pressés contre son propre corps, ces sexes en lui, le déchirant de part en part. Pour ne pas se laisser aller au désespoir, aux lames de rasoir dans la salle de bain, entre les somnifères et les speeds. A force, l'armoire s'est transformée en pharmacie, toutes sortes de cachets, des pilules pour le sourire, d'autre pour rêver, le tout pour oublier. Oublier son job pourri, oublier cette vie de merde dans ce monde ignoble. Rester là, dans ce lit miteux, avec un colocataire… petit ami ?… collègue de travail, tout deux largués là par la nécessité, collant leurs corps dans l'espoir de ne devenir plus qu'un, partager un peu de tendresse, de douceur après une soirée de travail acharnée. Soigner leurs plaies, leurs esprits meurtris, leurs corps malmenés, souvent blessés par un client plus exigeant... plus bizarre. Mais déjà, la cigarette est finie, et le mégot rejoint la 10ne d'autres dans le cendrier de verre. La magie s'est envolée, et les yeux couleur de feuille se tournent vers la silhouette à ses côtés. Plus âgée. Plus bousillée, aussi. Lui ne se contente pas des petits cachets dont se bourre l'autre. Lui, il a sa propre magie, celle qui l'emmène loin, loin, très loin, dans un pays magique où il peut danser dans les tourbillons colorés, rire, chanter, sans que rien ne le ramène à la réalité. Une simple petite injection. Sa vieille seringue porte bonheur, sa « tendre amie » dont il ne se sépare jamais…. La dame blanche pour qui son maigre salaire et même une partie de celui de son ami y passe.

Pourtant, son cadet reste là, à le regarder, ses yeux étrangement vides posés sur lui, tandis que son corps tremble déjà, en manque d'étreintes… celles de la fée blanche.

Déjà, il se réveille, ses boucles châtains en sueur, ses yeux hagards. Il se précipite dans la salle de bains, de l'autre côté de la chambre, se cognant contre l'évier en étouffant des jurons.

De l'autre côté, son cadet n'a pas bougé, regardant fixement la porte fermée, tandis que l'autre adolescent repart dans un monde coloré, rassurant, la magie coulant de nouveau dans ses veines durcies par les piqûres.

Mais déjà, il est de retour, se rallongeant près du garçon, l'étreignant à peine en soufflant, fatigué.

…pardon… j'le fais pas exprès…

… je sais… cédric….

Et jusqu'à l'aube, jusqu'au petit jour, il le tiendra près de lui, se rendormant dans un sommeil artificiel, peuplés de garçons aux yeux verts et aux doux sourires. Et l'autre garçon restera éveillé, bien longtemps après, ses yeux voilés et la bouche pâteuse de larmes qui, depuis longtemps, refusent de couler.

Quelque part, dans un salon de la Société (qui déjà, n'ose plus se dire Haute, mais qui le pense tout de même suffisamment fortement), un homme devant son fils. Le garçon porte une marque ensanglantée sur sa joue, celle d'une chevalière, nettement imprimée sur sa joue. De plus près, on pourrait même distinguer le blason de cette charmante famille. Ce n'est pas la première fois que le garçon reçoit un châtiment. Les cicatrices dans son dos pourraient le prouver. Tout comme ce regard, dur comme la glace, gris comme le temps qu'il fait dehors, depuis bien longtemps, déjà… depuis la montée au pouvoir du dernier dictateur à la mode. Un monstre, avec sa propre armée, et son élite. Déjà, les hommes sont poursuivis dans la rue, les « moldus ». Car cet homme n'est pas un humain comme les autres. C'est un sorcier, et il traque tout les non-sorciers, les enfants, les femmes, les vieillards, tout ceux qui ne présentent pas une goutte de sang magique dans les veines… personne ne les revoit. Les hommes sans pouvoirs sont envoyés, selon des rumeurs, dans d'étranges lieux, où, glacés, ils meurent de froid ou d'épuisement. La milice patrouille, avec à leur tête, l'aristocratie du monde magique. Les grandes familles, comme celle du garçon blond qui se tient dans ce salon, recevant sa punition pour n'avoir pas tué d'un seul coup une de ces vermines qui grouillent. Car le garçon fait parti de cette milice, soldat-enfant parmi tant d'autres, tuant des innocents, séparant des familles, le tout, à cause d'une éducation des plus strictes, d'une idéologie nouvelle. Le monde des contes de fée est en révolution, et cela, contre les humains qui les ont massacrés presque jusqu'au dernier. Des poches de résistance se font, minuscules et derniers remparts contre le grand lord noir et son armée. Contre ces résistants, dont certains sont même des sorciers, une seule arme: une élite, un corps militaire anti-sorciers, les détraqueurs, aspirant l'âme des fous s'approchant de trop près.

Mais revenons à ce garçon, dans son salon. 17 ans, grand, fier, au regard glacé et vide de tout sentiments. Une stature très militaire, en somme, avec son uniforme noir et ses bottes de cuir. ses cheveux blond sont plaqués en arrière, où pas une mèche rebelle ne semble troubler ce beau visage trop sévère. Le sang coule lentement le long de sa joue sans que pour autant, il ne l'essuie. Il écoute, impassible, le discours qui, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, le berce à longueur de journée. Il s'entend approuver ces horreurs, prêter une fois de plus serment au serpent, à sa milice, à sa famille. Voilà ce qu'il est. Un pantin tueur dans les bras d'un enfant complètement dérangé. Et il ne dit rien, se contentant d'accepter.

De temps en temps, certains moldus réchappent des patrouilles. D'autres, contrôlés « magiques », arrivent à s'en sortir. Mais rapidement, certains enfants se retrouvent sans foyer, privés de leurs parents, quelques fois tués par un Détraqueur affamé et laissé là, à pourrir lentement sur place, à moins d'être dévoré par une bande de chiens errants, ou même pire…. Car l'arrivée au pouvoir de celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom s'est accompagnée de celle d'un tas de créatures magiques… et dans les grandes villes comme celle de Londres, la nourriture abonde... Surtout les orphelins. Mais Harry avait eu de la chance… enfin.. De la chance… Sa mère et son père lui avaient été enlevés tout petit, mais ses parrains l'avaient récupéré. À 11 ans, il avait perdu de nouveaux sa famille, tués par la milice en mission anti-moldus. Jugé « mignon », il avait été envoyé dans un de ces bars minables, véritables bordels pour militaires en mal d' « amour ». Tout de suite, Cédric l'avait recueillit. Le garçon avait 4 ans de plus que lui, et en savait déjà trop pour tout une vie de souffrance.

Depuis lors, l'enfant et son protecteur « vivaient » ensemble, dans une petite chambre au dessus du bar, et étaient « loués » pour une soirée, ou simplement demandés quelques heures, répondant aux moindres désirs de leurs clients.

Ce soir là, le garçon aux yeux émeraudes, assit sur le comptoir, en mini short en cuir, débardeur déchiré et cuissardes se donne en spectacle à un groupe d'hommes en uniforme de miliciens et d'hommes encapuchonnés, dont l'un ressemble étrangement à un rat, sa main argentée refermée sur un verre de bière. Jambes largement écartées, une main sous son T-shirt déchiré, le relevant assez pour laisser apercevoir une peau olivâtre et un corps pas encore marqué par le manque de nourriture, le garçon se caresse de son autre main, posée sur le petit short de cuir noir. Un peu cambré, il essaye d'imaginer le corps de Cédric, la main de Cédric lui donnant un peu de tendresse. Des gémissements parfaitement simulés sortent de ses lèvres, excitant le groupe d'homme, les faisant s'agiter nerveusement sur leurs chaises. Le garçon s'arrête, et, se traînant sur le comptoir à 4 pattes, se frottant lascivement au bar, il atteint enfin une barre de strip-tease, s'y collant instinctivement en faisant onduler son corps, descendant, remontant, la barre entre ses jambes, contre son corps sur lequel une demi douzaine de regards concupiscents étaient posés. Au fond de la pièce, assit à une table, un homme au regard couleur d'orage ne perds pas une miette de la scène, désirant ce corps contre le sien, le voulant se cambrer, hurler pour lui, retomber contre lui, épuisé, comme une poupée démembrée. Le groupe de soldat devant lui servent dans son régiment, sous ses ordres. Il n'est pas rare pour eux d'aller dans les bordels, mais cette fois ci, le soldat Zabini, un ami d'enfance du grand blond à la cicatrice encore visible, a décidé d'inviter son chef à « rencontrer la pute la plus bandante du district », et selon même certains autres, du tout Londres. Draco est donc venu, s'attendant à une femme d'un certain genre, blonde peut être, avec de grand yeux durs et des formes dignes de statues grecques. S'il s'était attendu à cela.… Le garçon qui tient en haleine ses hommes n'est pas vraiment une blonde pulpeuse, mais bien un jeune adolescent, aux longues jambes et au corps élancé. Son visage semble refléter une jouissance réelle, tandis qu'il se frotte contre cette simple barre de métal. Draco est troublé. Ce garçon est tout simplement… Se levant, il s'approche de ses soldats, droit, l'air indifférent, démenti par son bas ventre astucieusement caché par sa longue cape noire. Zabini semble baver, tandis qu'à ses côtés, un soldat a glissé sa propre main dans son pantalon. Le visage de Draco n'affiche que dégoût et mépris pour ces hommes… même s'il a une furieuse envie de sauter sur ce jeune impertinent sur le comptoir et de le déshabiller sans tarder. Il tape sur l'épaule de son seul ami et soldat.

Quel est son nom ?

Blaise Zabini, 19 ans, cheveux bruns et fossette quand il souriait, comme en ce moment, ne peut s'empêcher de taquiner son supérieur:

Elle vous plait, notre petite surprise, Draco ?

Ne prononce pas mon nom. Surtout dans des lieux tels qu'ici… quel est le nom de e garçon ?

… mini sourire cela dépends… moyennant une petite somme d'argent, il peut être la personne que l'on désire… C'est un sacré acteur, ce môme… pour une misère, il joue son rôle à merveille… si je vous disais qu'il faisait une Hermione Granger parfaite ?

Le blond grimace à l'évocation de la terrible secrétaire particulière de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. Joli brin de fille, intelligente, toujours prête à satisfaire les désirs en tout genres de son patron, pleine de bonne volonté et d'ardeur à la tâche… mais terriblement peu charismatique.. Et quelles dents de castor!

..yeurk… je savais bien que tes mauvais goûts te perdraient…

... En tout cas, je peux vous appeler le garçon, si vous le désirez….

Le blond prend un air outré. Puis, reposant ses yeux sur le prostitué du comptoir, il soupire légèrement, se retournant en faisant voler sa cape d'un air dramatique, comme le lui avait appris son parrain et mentor, Severus Snape, dès sa prime jeunesse.

… je serai _où tu sais_. Ne tarde pas.

Zabini ne quitte pas son petit sourire de serpent. Comme si les serpents pouvaient sourire… mais malgré tout, c'est cette intelligence froide et reptilienne qui se dégage de ses yeux vert glacé. Son supérieur, lui aussi est un homme comme les autres. Ses besoins naturels sont les mêmes, que diable : boire, manger, dormir, se soulager - dans tout les sens du terme- … mais pourquoi faut il qu'il y ai ces maudites classes sociales et grades ?

Soupirant à moitié, il s'avance, glissant un billet moldu dans le petit short, frôlant au passage l'arrière train moulé de cuir et les cuisses mises à nu. Le garçon le connaît, après tout, c'est un habitué de la maison, et, même s'il est étrange, ce jeune soldat à l'allure vipérine, il reste quand même relativement « gentil ». Entendons par là, malgré quelques petits fétiches, qu'il ne cherche pas à lui faire de mal. Harry lui sourit, s'approchant de lui, toujours sur son comptoir, jambes croisées. L'appât de l'argent est toujours présents, pour Harry, et « Blaise » reste pour lui synonyme de pourboire assez gras. Il sourit donc, aguicheur, tandis que l'adolescent pose une main baladeuse sur les jolies jambes aux parcelles de peau nue.

Ce soir, Harry sera conduit dans la « garçonnière » de Draco, quelque part dans les quartiers riches, au calme. Ce soir, le prostitué aura un lit avec des draps de soie dans lequel se rouler, un repas correct peut être. Ce soir, le garçon verra autre chose que le plafond mité d'une chambre d'hôtel du coin. Ce soir, il aura de l'argent.

L'appartement est luxueux. Au sommet d'un immeuble ultra protégé, avec une immense baie vitrée donnant sur la Tamise, avec ses ponts aux lumières colorées, ses silhouettes sombres de bateaux filant entre 2 eaux noires. Peut être 6 pièces, avec un lit prenant les ¾ de la chambre. Tout est blanc. Les murs, les meubles. On a l'impression que tout est recouvert de neige. Le blanc est partout. Tout est blanc, sauf cette chambre. Ici, au contraire, les murs ressemblent à un ciel étoilé. Le plafond aussi. Il est sûrement enchanté, car l'on peut voir de petites lumières briller doucement. Des étoiles ? Loin, dans un coin de la pièce, une comète étale sa langue de glace sur un mur de la chambre.

Blaise n'a rien dit à Harry, juste qu'il l'emmenait bosser ailleurs. Un « gros morceau », comme il dit, avec des promesses de pourboire et, peut-être, s'il est docile, un mois riche assuré pour le garçon. Alors, bien sur, il s'est dépêché, il est monté mettre une veste, prendre quelque chose pour tenir. Refaire son maquillage, aussi, faire paraître ses yeux moins rouge, plus brillant, et chasser cette odeur d'alcool et de sexe qui imprègne sa peau. Elle ne part jamais vraiment, toujours dans son nez, à longueur de journée. Il s'y est habitué, mais sait on jamais, son client n'apprécierait peut-être pas. Il jette un dernier regard sur la chambre mitée, sur le lit défait et, dans un coin de la pièce, les habits de Cédric. Des gémissements se font entendre, de l'autre côté du couloir. Un habitué du bar, avec ses habitudes, ses têtes, ses favoris, qui vient là tout les vendredis soirs…. Il peux s'imaginer Cédric, sous l'homme aux replis graisseux, Cédric blessé, Cédric dont le corps retombe mollement, comme une poupée de chiffon, ballotté de droite à gauche, Cédric obéissants aux désirs tordus de ce petit fonctionnaire, Cédric…

Le garçon est monté dans la voiture, ayant revêtu sa petite veste en cuir, celle qui va avec le short, celle qui est bien trop mince pour affronter le froid de décembre et la neige qui s'est mise à tomber. Le trajet s'est fait en silence, de toutes les façons, qu'auraient ils dit ? Et puis, agenouillé dans la voiture, trop occupé à remercier son « protecteur » du moment, qu'aurait il pu dire ? Après tout, on ne parle pas la bouche pleine… Un billet qui rejoint l'autre dans la poche intérieure de son manteau, et il se voit jeté à l'intérieur d'un immeuble de riches, avec pour seule bouée un soldat de bonne humeur occupé à reboutonner son pantalon d'un geste digne. Le code est tapé, un échange froid et formel, quelques mots échangés par interphone interposé, et un déclic. En face d'eux, la porte s'est ouverte. Blaise le pousse, un sourire se voulant encourageant - à moins que ce ne soit narquois- sur le visage, tandis que lui, glacé dans son petit ensemble short-veste, se les pèle. Pas question de réfléchir plus. A l'intérieur, il fait chaud, à l'intérieur, son client l'attend… Sa paye aussi. Ni une, ni deux, il se faufile dans l'ouverture sombre. Juste le temps d'entendre Blaise lui jeter un « Appartement 18! » avant que les portes ne se referment, l'emprisonnant à l'intérieur.


End file.
